Thee Adventures of Calico Rayn
by ThaylaMarie
Summary: Calico Rayn: Daughter of Iris, Father UNKNOWN (for now) Random Meter:100% CALICO POWER ACTIVATE! All Side Charecters are part of PJO some more major than others...THERE ARE OC's ALSO! Ask if you dont get thier persona
1. Chapter 1

**This story is told in a "script format". Dont like it? Dont read it! **

**Calico Rayn is 16 year old girl who obsesses over things. She is the daughter of Iris, the Greek goddess of rainbows, messages and light. **

**REFERENCES FROM PERCY JACKSON, GREEK MYTHOLOGY, HUNGER GAMES(idk yet) AND ETC. I will explain the "extra" characters at the end of the chapter.**

**EXAMPLE OF CALICO POWER:**

**Calico: Why do you always dress in black?**

**Nico: Because it expresses my mood.**

**Calico: Ya know this is why Thalia doesnt like you Nickky!**

**Nico: Thalia dresses in all black... Your point?**

**Calico: YOU SHOULD DRESS IN THE COLOURS OF THE RAINBOW! *does magical fairy dance***

**Nico: And this is why Apollo doesnt like you.**

**Calico: *stops abruptly* What did you just say Nickky D?**

**Nico: IT'S NICO YOU KITTY KAT!**

**Calico: Last time i checked KATIE was the Kitty Kat...**

**Nico: Why are you like this?**

**Calico: Ahem! "This" is called...CALICO POWER!**

**Tada! Calico Power!**

**Nico: PJO character, Son of Hades**

**Thalia: PJO character, daughter of Zeus, Huntress of Artemis**

**Katie: PJO character, daughter of Demeter, called Kitty Kat (in my world) by Travis, son of Hermes**

**Please Vote and Review if you LIKE IT!**

**ThaylaMarie**


	2. Chapter 2

FIRST** FULL CHAPTER!**

Piper: *slow jogs* Calico!

Calico: *turns around to see Piper panting* Sup Pippa?

Piper: *playful glare* Im not British Cal...Im Cherokee...

Calico: You should be British...

Piper: *WTF look* Why-

_Nico over hears (easedrops) the conversation and comes running in._

Nico: DONT ASK CALICO WHY-

Calico: Because doll, British people are AMAZING! They inventend tea and scones and they have those ADORABLE accents! AND alot of HOT ACTORS AND MUSICANS are Brits...

Nico: Your right Calico...Cher Lloyd is-

Calico: AND THE BEST REASON WHY IS BECAUSE IM BRITISH!

Nico: Umm no your not Calico...your Greek...

Calico: And HOW do you know that CorpsesForABody?

Nico: Because yesturday you were ranting about how Greeks are better than Romans and how when you LIVED in Greece how the food was so much better.

Calico: UGHHH ITS ANNOYING! WHEN I ORDER A GREEK SALAD AT PANERA BREAD ITS NOTHING LIKE THE REAL GREEK SALAD IN GREECE! THERES SUNDRIED TOMATOS AND ITS BETTER DRESSING AND-

Nico: I get Cally...I get it.

_Calico and Nico seemed to forget Piper is there and forgot how her mother is Aphrodite._

Piper: Awwww! Its Nalico!

_Just then the lunch horn is blown and lunch is ready._

Calico: YAY! ITS LUNCH TIME! At least they make the CORRECT Greek salad here.

Nico:*shakes head* That's because we live in a Greek demigod camp.

Calico: Hmmf Maybe thats why.

_Nico smirks. Ever since Calico has arrived at Camp Half-Blood, she has always made him laugh or smirk. Even more than Thalia has, which was VERY damaging to his reputation._

_Calico skips over to the Iris table and sits by her best friend/half sister Olivia who was older than her by a year and a month._

Calico: *plops down next to Olivia* Heyyy Livyyyy!

Olivia: Heyyyy Locoooo!

Calico: *evil death stare* Im NOT loco...Its called OVERLY OBSESSIVE!

_Since the Iris table is one of the closest to the Big Three (Zeus,Poseidon,Hades), all three tables laugh. Those people are Thalia and Jason (Z), Percy and Skyler (P), and Nico, Madison and Bianca's ghost (H ((Only seen by Nico and Madison)))_

Calico: *matter of factly look) It's true laugh ALLLL you like!

Nico: *shouts* So how's you salad Calico?

Calico: ITS FANTASIC! THANKS FOR YOUR CONCERN!

Nico: *Snickers* AnyTime Calico.

_Chiron then appears to the front of the Dining Hall for announcments._

Chiron: *hits goblet with fork* Attention! Attention Everyone!

_The Dining Hall instantly grows quiet._

Chiron: Thank You! Moving on! Announcements for today are as followed: The Archery classes for the Ares cabin and the Athena cabin will be switched from Friday to next Tuesday, The Demeter cabin has offered for anyone who would like to join to help with the camp's garden are welcomed-

_Calico then stands up and proclaims:_

Calico: ILL JOIN THE GARDEN KATIE AND MIRANDY! AS LONG AS KATIE DOESNT SMOOCH WITH TRAVIS ALL DAY!

_The Dining Hall breaks out in laughter as Katie's face turns red as a tomato. Travis though, has the widest grin on his face._

Chiron: Thank you for that Calico. As i was saying, to sign up at the Demeter cabin.

Calico: Oh..

Chrion: Also, we are having a vistor for the next month!

_There was a brief uproar from the Ares table and the Aphrodite table._

Chiron: And our vistior is...

_Just then Apollo comes flying in his red Corvette blazing with the sun's heat._

Apollo: *parks his Corvette and hops out without using the door* The visitors me *winks*

Calico and Thalia at same time: Show-off!

Apollo: *Turns toward Calico and Thalia* What did you girls say?

Calico: I AM NOT A GIRL I AM 17 YEARS OLD!

Thalia: Im a Huntress...You know my story...

Apollo: Indeed I do *winks*

Thalia: ARTEMIS! YOUR FLIRT ASS BROTHER IS FLIRTTTING WITH MEEEE!

Apollo: SHHHH! She's gonna KILL ME!

Calico: GOOOO THAYYYY!

Thalia: It's Thal...

Calico: Well it should be Thay...

Apollo: *snickers* And who are you? *turns toward Calico*

Calico: *Stands up and salutes* Calico Rayn, Daughter of Iris at your service SIR!

Apollo: *laughs and says to no one* I like this girl!

_Even though no one saw, Nico had a jealous death stare focused on Apollo:_

Nico: *mumbles* Stupid no good flirty ass Apollo

Madison: *whispers to Nico* Shush Nico! He might hear you!

Bianca's Ghost: Yeah Nico..Apollo IS a god after all

Nico: Yeah but he's a stupid ass one!

_This time Calico, Thalia and Apollo hear him._

Apollo: *walks toward the Hades table* And who are you talking about Mr. Di Angelo?

Nico: It's Nico

Apollo: *snarky attitude* It's what ever i want to call you!

Nico: *stand up from his seat* MY NAME IS NICO! NOT MR. DI ANGELO, NICODEMES OR ANYTHING ELSE!

Apollo: HOW DARE YOU TALK TO A GOD LIKE THAT!

_Calico then has a idea..._

Calico: Hey Mr. Apollo?

Apollo: *wipes off angry face with a happy, flirty one* Yes Mrs. Rayn

Calico: MY NAME IS CALICO LIKE THE CAT MEOW MEOW!

Apollo: *gets rude again* Oh not you-

Calico: MEOW MEOW! CALICO CATS ARE THE PURDEST CATS IN THE WORLD! THEY HAVE ALL PRETTY SPLASHES OF COLOURS EVERYWHERE AND-

Apollo: ENOUGH child!

Calico: AND WHEN I LIVED IN GREECE FOR FIFTEEN YEAR OF MY LIFE I WAS STUCK WITH STUPID EGYPTAIN SPINX-Y CATS AND THERE U-U-UGLY!

Apollo: SHUT UP ALREADY!

_Skyler suddenly catches on to what Calico's plan is as does Madison._

Skyler: She never shuts up Mr. Apollo

Madison: Yeah nnnever shushes up! *nods head rapidly*

Apollo: You mean since im visting-

Calico: * thumbs up* YOU GOT THAT RIGHT PHOEBUS!

Apollo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey Thalia wanna go on a date NOOOOOOOOOO!

Thalia: NO! IM A HUNTRESS FOR GODS' SAKE! *pulls back bow and shoots bow*

_Although nobody knows, Thalia and Apollo have a secret relationship. Thats right! A Huntress is going back on her "mother". _

Calico: GO THAY THAY!

Nico: *Snickers*

Ok...two days...

At first i was TOTS shipping Capollo but now...NALICO ALL THE WAY!

Who do you like better? Capollo or Nalico?

XXY,

ThaylaMarie


	3. Chapter 3

It's_ a sunny March-y day at Camp Half Blood. Currently, the campers are participating in camp activites. The Iris cabin and the Hades cabins are having archey practices with who else but the archer himself...Apollo!_

Apollo: MR. DI ANGELO! YOUR HOLDING YOUR BOW WRONG!

Nico: No im not...

Apollo: IM ONE OF THE FLIPPING TWIN ARCHERS!

_Calico being Calico hears Apollo and Nico's arguement and decides to join in._

_Whats to lose? she thinks_

Calico: But Artemis is better!

Apollo: *snaps head around to Calico* No she isnt...IM THE BETTER TWIN!

Calico: *snickers* Yeah in ur Sunny little dreams

Nico: *puts down bow and walks over to Calico* HIGH FIVE FOR DARKY CLOUDY DAYS!

Calico: WOOO *slaps Nico's hand*

**(This is for my BFF) **_All of a sudden and puff of pink smoke appears_

Aphrodite: I FEEL LOVE A BREWING!

Nico: How can you 'feel' love?

Aphrodite: How CANT you feel love?

Calico: Me and Nickky have stone cold hearts...no love enters...no love exits...

Nico: True That...True That...

Calico: *shouts over to a Hecate camper who walks by the archery range* HEY ANNA!

Anna: Hey Calico! How many I help you?

Calico: Can you give me and Nico oven mitts? Like use your MASSIVELY cool Hectate powers?

Anna: *WTF look* Umm shure! *uses her mothers magic and gives Calico and Nico oven mitts*

Calico: YAY! THANK YOU SO BERRY MUCH!

Calico: NICO! OVEN MITT HIGH-FIVE!

Nico: *does oven mitt high five*

Aphrodite: AWWWW! ARENT THEY CUTE APOLLO!?

Apollo: NO THIER HADES MINIONS!

Calico and Nico: WE KNOW! WE LITERATLLY ARE HIS MINIONS!

Calico: Like Legit...

Calico: Nico acually got me a job in the Underworld with him! Its sooo cool!

Nico: Yeah we both guide the spirits to my father's court to be trialed

Calico: Its sooo cool! Just saying I May/May not have met JB's dead goldfish *moves eyebrown up and down*

Apollo and Aphrodite: O_O Not JB!

Nico: *confused* why?

Apollo: *stutters* N-No reason!

Aphrodite: Anyways, When are you two gonna admit that you that a undying love for each other? *points at Calico and Nico*

Nico: Um hate to break it to you Afro but we're just friends...

Calico: Yeah the bestest of best friends best friends can be!

Aphrodite: Thats great and all but-

Calico: We do EVERYTHING together! We have archery together, we listen to the same type of music, we eat the same foods, we wear the same colours of clothes, we-

Nico: Whoa, Whoa, we DO NOT eat the same foods and wear the same color of clothes.

Calico: Well...Yeah... but in my little fairy land world WE DO!

Aphrodite: Thats lovely and all but seriously-

Nico: What kind of world is this?

Calico: Well...My pegesus, Angelo is there. She grazes on the candy coloured grass. OHHH and so is Blackjack! Ya know Percy's Peggy...AND the only people who live there are Me, You, Thay, Skys, Mads, Perc, Jay, LIVVY! and Pippa!

Nico: You have the weirdest nicknames...

_Since Calico said Madison's name she turns her head and puts down her bow._

Madison: Wait what about me?

Nico: Its nothing Maddy...Your just one of teh few who live in Cally's fariy land world.

Madison: Oh..ok then...ARE THERE CARROTS THERE CAL-LOCO?

Calico: COURSE THERE ARE MAD-LOCO!

Nico: *MAJOR and i mean MAJOR facepalm* Oh Gods...

Aphrodite: Hey Calico, Do you know where Piper is?

Calico: yeah shes at the Arts and Crafts cabin...with the Zeus cabin...

Apollo: So that's where Thalia is...

Nico: Why do you care where-

Apollo: .

_Just then the bell rings for lessons to end and free time to start!_

_Calico starts running away from the archery range._

Calico: Screams* SKYLER! ILL SAVE YOU FROM TRAVIS!

_Just then she runs into a wall...or something thats hard like a wall._

Calico: Oh sorry I didnt *looks up* KYLE!

_Kyle was her acual brother. Same mom, same dad. Except neither know exactly WHO thier father is._

Kyle: Hey Lil' Sis! Whats up?

Calico: I HAVE TO SAVE SKY FROM TRAV!

Kyle:*chuckles* alright Lilly

_Just then Calico sees Skyler and Travis talking by the newly added Track. Calico over hears the conversation._

Skyler: But dont you like Katie? *taps foot*

Travis: *sighs* no not like that. She's more of a friend plus she likes Connor not me.

Skyler: *mumbles* what? who cant like you?

Travis: Did you say something Sky?

Skyler: I said NO THING TRAVS!

Travis: Why dont you want to go out with me Lil' Jackson?

Skyler: *sigh* because Travs..I dont know if i can trust you. I mean you are Hermes's son, you do have a 'player' repution around here and your just SO DAMN COCKY!

Travis: *snickers* But thats the feature you love most about me Ky...my 'damn cockiness'

Skyler: *tries to stifle laugh but fails EPICLY* Sure Travs sure...

Travis: Why cant you just loosen up Ky? _With every word Travis walked closer._

_'OhMyGoshness!' Calico though 'I knew Trav likes Sky!'_

Travis: I promise i wouldnt hurt you Skyler *lifts Skyler's chin up to meet his eyes* I care about you so much.

_Skyler was at a utter loss of words._

_Suddenly Skyler just reached up and placed her thin pink lips to Travis's rough pink lips. Travis was stunned at first but eagerly kissed her back. Even though Travis's lips were rough and chap, they were soft against Skyler's. After a minute or so, Skyler pulls back and amidiately her face goes red._

Travis: your cute when you blush

_This only made Skyler blush more._

Travis: So is that a yes?

Skyler: *breaks out a wide smiles* No...its a absolutely!

_Out of the corner of Calico's eye, she saw Percy._

Calico: SKY! TRAV! PERCY ALERT!

_Both Skyler and Travis jumped behind a bush. After a minute or so, the coast was clear and they sprung right up._

Calico: Im sooo sorry guys i just saw Perc and i thought that he would freak and...

Travis: Laughs* Its fine Calico..Thanks too

Calico: No Prob Trav!

_Then Calico scurries off to see where her beloved Nico is. Calico has been developing a MASSIVE crush on the son of Hades. Just then she saw him talking to non other than Miss Thalia Grace. Thalia was nice to Calico and they were really good friends. Its just that Thalia was stealing her man! But of course Calico didnt know that Nico didnt like Thalia that that and that Thalia and Apollo are having a secret affair._

_Calico uses her Iris powers and dissapers in water vapour._

Nico: So Thalia what made you join Artemis and her Hunt?

Thalia: *sighs* you always ask me this Nico...

Nico: PWEASE!

Thalia: *disgusted look* Gods you sound too much like Calico...

Nico: *suddenly angry* What? Your insulting CALICO?

Thalia: Hmmf I guess I am...I never liked her you know

Nico: Why dont you like Calico? Shes AWESOME!

Thalia: Shes a stuck up beetch nut who thinks that everything is a ray of sunshine! And she just NEVER SHUTS UP!

Nico: What's rong with that? All of us here are practically going to die in battle! So why cant ALL OF US JUST ENJOY OUR DAMN LIVES!

Thalia: NOT ALL OF US HAVE PERFECT LIVES! FOR EXAMPLE, MY MOTHER DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT BEING A DRUNK! BIANCA AND YOUR MOM ARE DEAD! DEAD! D-E-A-D! DONT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!

_Little did Miss. Grace know. Calico also came froma broken family, a broken life. But that is a tale for another time._

Thalia: THAT DAMN DOMESTIC HOUSE CAT IS A PHONEY! SHE'S JUST PRETENDING TO LIKE US!

_Just then Thalia and Nico heard a rustle in the bushes beside them. Soon after sobs were faintly heard. Then, Calico herself ran out from behind the bushes, running toward the Iris cabin._

Nico: WHAT THE FRUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM THALIA! *runs toward the Iris cabin*

**(A.N The following may seem fast but it's for the better of the story)**

Nico: *bangs on Iris cabin door*

Olivia: *opens door* Oh Hey Nico!

Nico: Hey Livia! Is Calico here?

Olivia: Hmmm... I dont know

Muffled voice: Livvy, He's fine to come in

Olivia: *sighs* Just be fragile Nico...VERY fragile

Nico: *flashes sexy smile **(AN sorta like Eli Goldsworthy's)*** Thanks Livia

Nico: *runs over to Calico in the very back of the cabin* You ok Cally?

Calico: *sniffles* Honestly? No...

Nico: *wraps arms around Calico's slim waist* It's alright Cally..It's just Thalia's time of the month again!

_This gets a small yet weak laugh from Calico_.

Calico: Haha I guess so..but is that really all true?

Nico: No..you shouldnt listen to Thay...Your nothing what she said about you

Calico: *looks up at Nico with her wide shinning rainbow flecked green eyes* Really?

Nico: *kisses the side of Calico's head* Yup! Your beautiful and funny and the most amazing girl i ever met!

Calico: *wraps her long lean arms around Nico in a 'Calico Hug' and snuggles into his side* Thank you Nickky!

Nico: You know Cally, you mean a lot to me.

Calico: *looks up at Nico* Well course you do silly! We ARE best friends after all...

Nico: *chuckles* Yeah but it's just that i may look at you that MORE than a friend...

Calico: *blushes* Haha Yeah right *averts eyes away from Nico*

Nico: *grabs Calico's chin and pulls her so that she and him are eye level* Im serious Cally

_And then Nico smashed his lips against Calico's soft pink lips. Moments after Calico registered that she was kissing Nico and started to kiss back. Her hands automaticly went to his long-ish black hair while his went around her slim waist. He ran his tongue along Calico's bottom lip. Calico gladly allowed him and they battled for dominance. Obviously Calico won...by cheating..._

Nico: *pulls away from Calico touching his bottom lip* Owwww! Why'd you bite my lip.

Calico: I didnt BITE it...I just...injured it...yeah injured it *smirks*

Nico; Well it-

Calico: HOLEY HADES YOUR BLEEDING! Im soooo sorry Nickky i didnt mean to make you bleed! Im so sorry

Nico: *chuckles* Its fine Cally...do you have any necter?

Calico: *springs up and digs through her gym bag she always carries around* Hmmm...Yup! I gotta flask of it!

Nico: *reaches for it* Thanks

Calico: OH NO! Im applying it Mr. Di Angelo!

Nico: Ughh fine...

Calico: *gently pours some necter on her two fingers and gently applies it* There!

Nico: *kisses Calico's cheek* Thanks Cally

Calico: *looks at the ground* So that kiss..does that mean were like together?

Nico: If you want to i mean-

Calico: Nico, Ever since me and Kyle came here i fell in love with you i mean i know that was only like roughly a year ago but yeah it's true.

Nico: Really?! Cause i felt the same i mean your so beautiful and yeah but i just want to make sure that you beleive in us because i honetsly cant survive a heartbreak...

Calico: *mumbles: me either* *looks Nico in the eye* Well I'm all in Nico.

Nico: *smiles and hugs her* Good!

_Just then Skyler and Madison come prancing, yes i mean prancing, into the cabin_

Madison: *peppy* OHHHHHHH CAAALL! WHERE- WHOA!

Skyler: Did we interupt something?

Nico and Calico: *blushes* Nope!

Madison: Suuure!

Calico: Why are you and Skys here Mads?

Skyler: We got bored...

Madison: and obviously Nico wasnt available to annoy so...

Skyler: Hi!

Madison: So Calls (pronunced with a long "a") What were you and Nicks (the "i" is pronuced as a long "e") doing?

Skyler: Mad..it's tots obvi that they were screwing each other...

Calico: So Skyler how was that heated kiss with Travis? Should i tell my FAVVVVOURITE person that his little sister was sucking face with THEE HOOOTEST guy in the Hermes cabin.

Nico: *fake offended* Hey!

Calico: *puts hand up* In all defence I said IN THE HERMES CABIN.

Madison: EWWWIE! Stop flirting you two!

Calico: That is PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY impossible for me.

Nico: As me...

Skyler: OHHHH PIPER! NALICO'S TOGETHER!

_Just then Piper busts through the Iris cabin._

Piper: THANK YOU MOTHER!

Nico: What's Nalico?

Skyler: OMG ur like Percy..."What's Percabeth?"

Nico: Ohhhh its our *motions between him and Calico* couple name...

Piper: You Bet-ch!

Calico: THANKS PIPPA FOR THEE WONDERFUL COUPLE NAME!

Piper: -_- Its Piper

Calico: It shouldz be Pippa! OMG YOU AND KATIE WOULD BE SISTERS!

Piper: Nico...make sure you get Apollo to prescribe some meds for her..

Nico: SHE'S GOING NO WHERE NEAR PHOEBUS!

Calico: *hugs Nico* THANKS YOUS!

Picture Nico like Eli Goldsworthy from Degrassi...YUMM...

THERES A DEGRASSI QUOTE sorta IN THE CHAPPIE!

LUVVS YAYS!

THAY-THAY


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Wise Readers...

I name my chapters werid things...

Oh and the Narrator is SUCH an important part so he gets a name...ITS TOMWELL (like Maxwell but it's Tom instead of Max)

It's been a week since the Nalico kiss. Most people knew...those who where oblivious didnt though. Let's take poor Percy as a example...

Percy: *watching the water trickle in the foutain in the Poseidon cabin* Wait so Nico and Calico are togtehr?

Skyler: Umm DURRRRRR

Percy: *confushed look* since when?

Skyler: SINCE ME AND TR- I MEAN SINCE LAST WEEK

Percy: *goes into protective older bro mode* You and who?

Skyler: *looks down* Travis

Percy: And what did you and Travis do?

Just then the door opened. Katie Gardiner walks in with Connor. They both had solemn looks on.

Skyler: *suddenly scared* W-What happen?

Katie: *breaks out in sobs* It-Its Travis. I-Infer-r-minty

Skyler bolts out of the cabin and then runs toward the infirmity. She sees Apollo tending to Travis at the end of the tent-ish structure.

Skyler: *small voice* what happened?

Apollo: *looks up at Skyler* Oh its nothing just-

Travis: *groans* Im fine Sky dont worry about me.

Skyler: WHAT? HOW AM I NOT SUPPOSED TO WORRY?!

Travis: Just I dont need you-

Skyler: WELL TOO BAD!

Travis just smirks.

Apollo: *annoyed* Are you two done flirting now?

Travis: I dont know...Are you done Ky?

Skyler: Its SKY! And Yeah sure...whatever *storms out*

Travis: You better shut your puny little mouth 'Ollo about what happen

Apollo: *chuckles* Sureee

As Apollo tends to Travis, Nalico are up to other things.

Calico: *whines* But Nickkkky!

Nico: *smirks* no matter how funny it is when your on a sugar high, im not going to give you some embrosia or nectar.

Calico: I WILL NOT BURN UP! Its like i can have an unlimited amount of it.

Like a goddess. You see normal demigods can only have a certain amount of embrosia or necter before they burn up since its the gods food and drink.

Nico: Well in genaral its not good for you. You should eat normal-

Kyle sees Calico and Nico bickering so he aproaches the couple.

Kyle: Whoa, Whoa! Whats going on?

Calico: *turns her sass on* MR NICKKY D HERE WOULDNT GIVE ME ANY EMBROSIA OR NECTAR!

Kyle: Lilly, it's not good for you...

Calico: *pouts* But I can handle it!

Just then they see Piper jogging toward them.

Piper: *pants* Hey guys!

Calico: Hullo Pippa!

Kyle: What brings you her Pipe?

Piper: *blushes* Oh yeah...Chiron wants to talk to you guys in The Big House..All of you

Nico being Nico tells everyone to grap his wrists and he shadow travels to The Big House.

Chiron: Oh! Hello guys!

Calico Nico Kyle Piper: Hi Chrion!

Chrion: Ok since today is the spring equinox there is a Olympian meeting and you four plus Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Skyler are invited to Olympus. The others are already there.

Nico: Alright I just shadow travel everyone *acts macho*

Everyone groaned and Nico shadow traveled everyone to Olympus. Unfortunatly, they all stumbled in in the middle of the meeting.

Zeus: Why hello there Piper McLean, Nico Di Angelo and Calico and Kyle Rayn.

Calico: WHY HULLO DARE ZEUS-Y!

Zeus: That is NO way to talk to the King of the Gods.

Apollo the joins the meeting..meaning Travis is alive...Maybe...

Calico: *cheeky grin* You should feel special! I just feel so comfortable around you.

Hermes shifted in his seat from awkwardness. Moments after Iris appears.

Iris: Im here Lord Zeus *curtseys* Why was i summonded.

All the demigods and gods and goddessed broke into laughter.

Iris: W-What's so funny? *confused look*

Apollo: Darling Iris, we were laughing because you and your daughter, Calico, are so different.

Iris: *starts to gigglr* Oh..well thats because she takes after her father...

Calico: SPEAKING OF WHICH! Who is my father?

Hermes shifted again in his throne.

Apollo: *knows who Calico and Kyle's father is because he is the god of prophacy* Why do you keep shifting in your seat Brother Hermes?

Hermes: No reason.

Apollo: Remember I-

Hermes: *sighs* Know all, See all, Hear all and Smell all...

Apollo: Egg-sactley!

Calico: O M G EGGS!

Nico: *FacePalm*

Calico: Eggs are always happy. I mean thats why thier yolk is yellow. I like happy things. I mean i know Nico is as gloomy as Apollo on a cloudy day but Nico is just UBER FANTASTICO! But yeah RAINBOWS ARE YOUR FRIENDS! This one time Pippa told me to yell at Drew because Drew stole ALL of Pippa's shoes so instead of yelling at Drew, I took my magical frying pan and smacked Drew upside the head and stole the shoes back. But thennnnnnn Livia yelled at me because apparently her and Drew are BFFUAATSLM and im like Ohhs and shes like Yeahss and im like DREW DREW ON MY DREW-ING! And shes like you better stop eating those eggs and im like I GOT MY NECTAR! IM ALLLL GOOD and shes like what does ur necter taste like and im like EGGS and shes like what does ur embrosia taste like and im like guess...EGGS! And the Apollo shot me with a tranquilizing arrow and i dreamt of my MAGGICAL WORLD I told Nickky D about awhile ago and-

Zeus: ENOUGH!

Aphrodite:What is BFFUAATSLM?

Calico: BFFUAATSLM is best friends forever until Artemis admits that she loves men.

Artemis: WHAT?!

Calico: Yup!

Apollo: Wait so Calico... You steal stuff?

Calico: omg all the time! I'm like Travvie's little thief buddie!

Apollo: Interesting...

Iris Hermes: SHUD UP POLLY POCKET!

Apollo: So iris, Hermes got anything to say?

Iris: Errm...

Hermes: Calico, I'm your father...

Calico: wait... Really?

Iris: Yes Calico, you and Kyle are minor gods and goddesses. Calico your the goddess of emotions, messaging and agility while Kyle your the god of forgetfulness.

Hermes: Kyle don't worry, your also the god of abs...

Calico: THIS IS SO ÜBER COOL O MY GOSHYNESS

I apolly...this is late...sorreh

XXY,

Thay


	5. Chapito Cinco

**ENJOYYYY**

_Its been a week or so since Iris and Hermes big annoucement. Artemis for some reason is disturbed._

Artemis: *deep in thought*

_Apollo comes over by Artemis and plops down on the bench she's sitting on._

Apollo: Are you ok sis?

Artemis: *looks over to Apollo* Yeah I'm fine

Apollo: *starts cracking up*

Artemis: *glares at her brother*

Apollo: AHEM! Sorry it's just I know you like the back of my hand. Whats up Lil' Sis?

Artemis: Oh Its Just-

_Hermes flashes over to the twins. Winged sandels and all._

Hermes: *smiles* Hey Arty!

Artemis: *acts glumly* Hey Hermes

Apollo: *hard gaze* Hermit...

Hermes: *hard gaze* Polly Pocket...

Artemis: Why are you here Hermes? *whispers: you already bothered me*

Hermes: Did you say something else?

Apollo: *being god of prophecy and all* NO SHE DIDNT!

Hermes: Gosh Polly...And to answer your question...Thalia asked for you...

Artemis: Oh...ok... *flashes off*

Apollo: Did she really?

Hermes: Yeah...why?

APollo: N-No reason

Hermes: I saw you guys...

Apollo: *hangs mouth open* Noooo

Hermes: *grins": Yesssss

Apollo: *Facepalms*

_While Hermes explains exactly WHEN he caught Thalia and Apollo. Artemis confronts her Huntress' interogation session_

Thalia: Are you ok Lady Artemis? You seem distracted lately.

Artemis: *scratches head* Im Fine Thalia..thanks for your concern.

Thalia: No problem Lady Artemis. When exactly are we going to leave for Camp Half Blood?

Artemis: Whaa? Were supposed to go to CHB?

Thalia: Uhh yes Artemis..You told me yesturday..after our target practice...

Artemis: *slaps forehead* Oh yeah! Im apoligise Thalia!

Thalia: *smiles* Its fine!

_Thalia and Artemis go and round up the Huntresses to travel to Camp Half Blood...Although the drama is already started..._

Calico: TRAAAAAAVIS! IM GONNNA KEEEEEL YOU!

Travis: *runs away from the angry Calico* Hahaa! IM SORRY CALLY CO!

Calico: IT WASNT FUNNY TO DYE MY HAAAAAIR!

_You see, Calico had beautiful black-brown hair with mutiple coloured streaks in her hair. Travis and Connor Stoll had umm asked the Aphrodite cabin to make a Cyan coloured hair dye. Now Calico has Cyan coloured hair._

Travis: Why?

Calico: BECAUSE NOW I CANT BE EEVEE!

Travis: Whaa?

Calico: *stares* Eevee the adorable evolvation POKEMON!

_Nico comes saunding over and then stops dead in this tracks._

Nico: What the HADES DID TRAVIS DO TO YOU?

Travis: I-I did NOTHING! *runs away because he's afraid of Nico*

Calico: Travs and Connor dyed my hair cyan whilst i was sleeping *pouts* Now i cant be Eevee.

Nico: *side hugs Calico* It's alright Cally...You can be Vapereon and I can be Houndoom!

Calico: *breaks hug and faces Nico* YOUR ABSOLUTELY RIGHT!

Nico: Love...Im always right...

Calico: TRUE! TRUE!

_Calico and Nico went skipping throught Camp Half-Blood while the breeze blew and the scent of stawberries filled the air..._

_Okay...fine...they just skipped around Camp...the air round them filled with battle cries..._

_All of a sudden there is a scream..._

Jason: *screams girly scream* THALIA! HI! *runs toward his sister and the rest of the Huntresses*

Thalia: Hey Lil Bro *messes up hair*

(Her 1st apperance ever) Annabeth: Thal! Oh my gosh I missed you soooo much! *hugs Thalia*

Thalia: Me too! *hugs Anna back*

Calico: *fake smile* Hey Thay...

Thalia: *ignores Calico* NICO! HI NICO! *hugs Nico and kisses him on the cheek*

Calico: You did NOT JUST DO THAT!

Thalia: Ha well i think I just did...Kitty Kat...or should I say Smurf Reject?

Calico: *uses her rainbow powers and turns Thalia's black huntress outfit a Aphrodite Auroua*

Thalia: AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOO!

_While Calico and Thalia have thier rivalry battle..._

Artemis: *deep in Camp Half-Blood's woods, unseen, unheard*

Artemis: *sniffles and sighs* Why do I have to have a broken heart? I mean im virgin goddess! I cant be like this! Ohhhh Why me?

_Hermes, being the messenger of the gods, trys to find Artemis who has run off as said by Thalia. He finally finds her in CHB's woods._

Hermes: Hey You ok Arty?

Artemis: Im absolutely positively fine Hermes.

Hermes: That makes perfect sense since your eyes are all puffy and red and your nose is running *taps foot*

Artemis: EXACTLY! SEE YOU COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND! now leave *points to exit of forest*

Hermes: *puts hand on Artemis's shoulder* Let me ask again...Are you ok Arty?

Artemis: Dont call me Arty...

Hermes: But I always call you Arty...

Artemis: Well for this moment forward...DONT CALL ME ARTY!

Hermes: *confused face* Ummm...did I do something to-

Artemis: YES YOU DID NOW LEAAAAVE!

Hermes: What did I do to upset you?

Artemis: *looks at ground* Well you-

Hermes: *holds Artemis's chin up so that thier eyes meet* Look at me.

Artemis: Its really childish and stupid of me to be upset over this but it's just that I thought we were something and then I go and hear that you had two...not just one...BUT TWO Children with A MINOR GODDESS! AND THEN YOU LIE TO ME CONSTANTLY ABOUT EVERYTHING UNDER THE MOON!

Hermes: Arty I didnt know that-

Artemis: THATS ALL YOU SAY! 'ARTY I DIDNT KNOW THAT..."

Hermes: Arty Look It just happened ok? I mean me and Iris-

Artemis: *sighs* Iris and I

Hermes: Sorry...Iris and I are both messengers so it kinda clicks and I just dont know what happned and-

Artemis: Just like you dont know what happen with DAPHNE?

Hermes: OHHH YOUR NOT GOING TO DROP THAT?

Artemis: NO IM NOT HERMES! I DONT CARE IF IT WAS 20 SOME YEARS AGO! THE FACT IS THAT WHEN I FOUND OUT ABOUT YOU AND DAPHNE YOU DIDNT GIVE A CRAP AND YOU WENT AND HAD TWO KIDS WITH IRIS! KYLE IS NOW 18 AND CALICO IS 17!

Hermes: *mouth hangs and eyes bulge*

Artemis: SEEE NOW YOUR STARING AT ME LIKE IM SOME PSYCOPATH!

Hermes: I just didnt know I ment that much to you...

Artemis: Then eat more carrots Hermy...It'll help with your blindness. Now I have to return to my Huntresses. *walks away*

Hermes: She just called me Hermy...wow...

_Awwww! Arent they cute? Anyways let's go back to World War IV shall we?_

Calico: SKYLER!

Skyler: *laughs* Well Im oh so that I accidentally sprayed water on you two *motions between Calico and Thalia* while WW IV was happening.

Percy: *scratches head* But werent there only two World Wars?

Annabeth: *shakes head* No my dear Percy...We all fought in the third World War...

Calico: Yeah dont you remember that there was a rainbow after the Titans were slaughtered?

Nico: Umm Cally...You werent a camper yet...

Calico: BUT I WAS THERE! YOU JUST DOOOONT KNOW THAT!

Nico: Oh Gods...

Artemis: *appears by Thalia* I apoligise for my sudden disappearence. I am now- *shakes head* What happen Thalia? Calico?

Calico: SHE CALLED ME A SMURF REJECT!

Artemis: Why did you do that Thalia?

Thalia: LOOK AT HER HAIR ITS HORRIBLE!

Calico: WELL THEN GO KILL MY INSANE JERKFACE HALF-BROTHER TRAVIS! AND HIS slightly nicer BROTHER CONNOR!

Thalia: *fake pout* Oh well thats just a shame isnt it just like this is a shame. *fires arrow at Calico's shoulder*

Calico: Owww! *shoulder bleeds ichor* Thats soooo DID NOT HURT! *Unshealths sword and holds it up to Thalia's neck* If you DARE try to shoot me again with your PATHETIC little arrows I will NOT HESTIATE TO DECAPITATE YOUR HEAD! JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK NO ONE KNOWS ABOUT ANYTHING! I DO KNOW THALIA! I KNOW ALL! I SEE ALL!

Thalia: *spits in face which causes Calico to loose her grab on Thalia* A STUPID LITTLE GODLING DOES NOT PHASE ME! AND HOW THE HADES CAN YOU KNOW ALL SEE ALL ONLY APOLLO CAN!

Calico: *smirks* And how do you know that only Apollo knows all, sees all? I mean I heard from Camile that Lady Artemis doesnt allow anyone to see or talk or even SPEAK to her brother. Am I right Lady Artemis?

Artemis: *smirks* Yes you are Calico...Indeed you are.

Thalia: Oh well...ummm...It could have came up one day he was transporting the Huntress and me.

Calico and Artemis: The Huntresses and I...

Thalia: Oh welll...ummm...

Calico: Egg-Sactly!

_Just then Apollo appears at Camp._

Apollo: HI LITTLE SIS!

Artemis: A) Im Older B) EXPLAINNNNNNN!

Apollo: Explain...what?

Calico: Why would Thalia know that you know all see all when Artemis prohibits all interaction between you and her Huntresses...*wiggles eyebrows* Hmmmm?

Apollo: Ummmm...well...It could have slipped one day when I would have transported the Huntresses...

Calico: BAHAHAAH! Thats the same reason Thay said...

Apollo: OMG REALLY?

Arty, Calico and Thalia: *Stares*

Apollo: Fine...Thalia speak...

Thalia: MAKE ME!

Calico: GLADLY!

Thalia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! i MENT APOLLY!

Calico: And that kids is how you prove that your Huntress and your brother are going behind your back having an affair together!

_But then nothing happens...No magic oath breaks...just nothing..._

Thalia: Why isnt my oath broken?

Apollo: Or has the Ringleader herself broke her oath?

Calico: Just leave Lady Artemis alone...She did nothing...ITS ALL THAY-THAY'S FAULT!

_Ever since that moment Artemis had a new blossoming respect for Hermes's daughter._

**_I KNOW ITS HORRIBLEY LATE!_**


End file.
